Bart Simpson Vs. Eric Cartman
Bart Simpson Vs. Eric Cartman is Episode 18 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. This episode has Bart Simpson from The Simpsons going up against Eric Cartman from South Park. Description Two young boys from animated comedies that like to cause mayhem! Was there any doubt they would get in a fight? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Springfield '' School had finished and Bart Simpson was heading home on his skateboard. Meanwhile, Eric Cartman was sitting on a park bench eating some Cheesy Poofs. Bart saw Cartman up ahead. As he did, he got off his skateboard and laughed. "Look at that Fatty!" he said while he continued laughing. Cartman had heard what he said and got off the bench. He walked up to Bart. "What did you just call me, you piece of shit?" he yelled in anger. "I am going to beat your fucking face in!" "How about you eat my shorts?" Bart replied. "How about you suck my balls!?" Cartman shouted back. '''DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS!' FIGHT! Bart hopped on his skateboard and rode towards Cartman on it, who was unable to dodge. Cartman got hit by Bart and was knocked back at little. However, Bart got near Cartman and performed several spins on his skateboard, damaging Cartman several times. Bart then got off his skateboard and hit Cartman with it, sending him flying through the window of the Krusty Burger. Cartman got up, just as Bart jumped through the broken window on his skateboard. Cartman ran forward and leaped through the air. As Bart came close, Cartman grabbed him in midair and he fell off his skateboard. The two of them landed on the floor, with Cartman on top of Bart. Cartman began to punch Bart over and over in the face. After he was done, he grabbed Bart by the legs and swung him around before releasing him, causing Bart to fly out of the Krusty Burger and land on the street. Bart got back to his feet and saw Cartman coming out of the Krusty Burger and heading for him. He got out his slingshot and start shooting rock pellets and Cartman, who was too slow to dodge any of them. As Cartman was waving his hands in the air trying to block the pellets, Bart ran forward and punched him in the gut, stunning Cartman a bit. Bart then started to punch and kick Cartman for a while before grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him down a hill, where he was sent rolling. Cartman continued to roll until he reached the bottom of the hill and hit a tree. As he looked up, he saw Bart at the top of the hill, where he jumped up and began to fall toward him. Bart prepared his slingshot, but Cartman had an idea. He got out a lighter, turned around and pulled down his pants. He then held the lit lighter in front of his butt and let out a massive fart. This created a huge flame that hit Bart, causing some damage. His slinghot was also burnt to a crisp. Once the flame disappeared. Cartman jumped up, grabbed Bart and slammed him into the ground. Cartman tried to finish Bart off but he was kicked in the face when Bart jumped to his feet. Bart kneed Cartman in the face, making him stumble back. He then ran and performed a jumping kick which made Cartman fly a few feet back. Cartman was so angry at Bart for beating him up and began to swear a lot. All the swearing caused his v-chip to activate and build up electricity in his body. Cartman then unleashed the electricity onto Bart, who got electrocuted and died. K.O.! Cartman gave Bart's corpse the rude finger with both hands while dancing. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You lost the fight!" Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ERIC CARTMAN! (Cue Theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees